


Coffee Time Gone Wrong

by CaramelFander



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Married Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Mouth Kink, Sleep | Remy Sanders-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelFander/pseuds/CaramelFander
Summary: It's a really hot July afternoon and little Emile is practically melting. When his boyfriend, Remy, comes home he immediately realizes the situation. To fix the problem he drops his little boyfriend into his ice coffee to cool him down.TW:Pred!RemyPrey!EmileFood playmouthplay
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 11





	Coffee Time Gone Wrong

Word count: 670

Emile was extremely tired and hot. Remy had forgot to turn the air conditioner on before he left and Emile couldn't reach it. So he was forced to sit on the coffee table slowly melting. Emile had even taken of his shirt in a failed attempt to cool down.

He didn't have to wait long as Remy soon walked through the door Starbucks in hand as he set down his keys and phone on the table. It was supposed to be their dining table, but Remy never cleaned it and Emile was too small. It didn't really matter though considering they ate in the living room most of the time.

Remy walked in and sat at the table frowning at Emile. He set his ice coffee next to the tiny man, before slightly poking him, "Are you alright babes?"

Emile frowned but sat up looking at his boyfriend, "No I'm really hot."

"You can say that again," Remy said picking up his coffee and taking a sip.

"No not in that way, can you just turn on the air conditioner?" Emile said to upset to accept the compliment.

"I think I have a better idea," Emile was going to retaliate, but before he could he was picked up. He yelped at the sudden movement, but calmed down almost instantly snuggling slightly into Remy's cold hands. Remy smiled at his tiny boyfriend in his hand.

Remy kissed Emile, who wiggled a little bit, as Remy's lips were tickling his bare chest. Remy moved Emile slightly away from his face before asking, "Is it alright if I put you in my mouth?"

Emile was a bit surprised by that, but he trusted his boyfriend, "alright, just no swallowing." Remy knodded before taking off Emile's tiny glasses and placing them on the coffee table. Then he lifted Emile to his lips. Emile took a deep breath as Remy's mouth opened slightly wide. He was place with his head in Remy's mouth and his legs still sticking out. Remy's teeth were clamped down on him, but not enough to hurt him, just enough to hold him in place. 

Remy slightly suck on Emile enjoying his wonderful chocolate and strawberry taste. He popped the lid of his ice coffee before pulling the tiny out of his mouth. Emile's hair was messed up and him was damp from saliva. He wore a frown before saying, "It was hot in there."

The only acknowledgment he got from Remy was a soft hum. Remy picked up the ice coffee and moved tiny Emile dangling slightly over it. Emile realized what was about to happen, "Wait! My pants are whi-" Emile was dunked in the ice coffee. He floated to the top of the drink. He had to admit it was a lot cooler than outside, but he was still mad, "did you really have to do that?"

"Are you cooler?"

Emile paused before quietly answering, "...yes..."

"Then yes I did really have to do that." Remy smiled down at his cup before bringing it to his lips to take a sip. Emile made some distressed noises and moved away from Remy's lips.

"What are you doing!?" Emile said before sinking slightly under the coffee.

"You didn't really think I would just not drink some perfectly good coffee?" Remy asked before continuing to sip his coffee. Emile soon calmed down letting Remy continue drinking his coffee. Eventually there was barely any coffee left and for Emile to kneel to stay submerged. With his next sip Remy opened his mouth wider than his last sips.

Emile noticed but was fairly unbothered. He slipped into Remy's mouth and was immediately stuck to Remy's tounge. Remy swallowed around the tiny in his mouth, downing the bit of coffee in his mouth.

Remy continued licking Emile all over as he stood up and walked over to the air conditioner. He switched it on and turned around walking to the bed room, to prepare for post mouthplay cuddles with his boyfriend.


End file.
